


"Wait, you can see me?"

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Character, Gen, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	"Wait, you can see me?"

Danny had been dead for a while, he was use to people not being able to see him. He haunted his house for some thirty years now. People came and go, some feeling his presence and getting scared off.

A new girl was moving in. She looked young. Her name was Julie and she was very pretty and quiet. They liked some of the same music even though she didn't look like a punk like he use to. The 80s was when punk was the best.

She had been living there for a few weeks when she stilled and looked over at him. He had just been floating in the corner, watching her. Her gaze was trained on the corner but went through him. He held his breathe until she looked away.

It happened a few days later, it was like she was seeing him out of the corner of her eye. He went very still until she looked away. He slipped through the wall.

"Hello?" He peeked out to see what she was doing. Was she using an Ouija board? He floated down and sat across from her. Her fingers sat lightly against the little tool. He reached out and slowly moved it to point at 'Hello'. Julie tensed and looked around. She paused, her face turned away but her eyes on him. "Who are you?" He moved it again to spell out his name. She looked at his sideways again.

"Wait? Can you see me?" He asked. Julie squeaked and pulled her hands away. She was looking at him fully now. "You can see me!"

"A-are you a ghost?"

He nodded. "I died in the 80s. This was my house, with my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"I was sick with um..." He looked away. Julie put the pieces together.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not in pain anymore."

"That's good. Can you not cross over?"

"No, I can't even leave the house."

"What's your unfinished business?"

"I don't know."


End file.
